City of Lost Dreams
by ChangeBeetle06
Summary: *OCs BEING ACCEPTED! ALWAYS OPEN FOR MORE!* In a faraway city, trouble is brewing. An evil force has appeared, both familiar and foreign at the same time. Percy Jackson just got swept up in an adventure more bleak than ever, along with hundreds of other half-bloods. With a hidden secret as their only hope, join these demigods on a journey more consequential than they realize.
1. Cold Open

**COLD OPEN**

As a half-blood, it has become typical for you to expect a difficult life. Whether it's the fact that monsters might literally come running out of your closet, hungry for your god-infused blood, or the long, long months spent at camp wherein you could probably expect a lot of very tiring weapons training classes. Difficult as it is, it was usually manageable, helped along by camaraderie between you and your fellow campers. Well, most of the time.

However, that did not prepare you for what had just happened.

Perhaps you were walking down a path alone at night. Perhaps you were on your way to somewhere, perhaps to meet someone. Perhaps you were with your friends at a restaurant and, for one split second, they looked away from you. Perhaps you were secure at home, relaxing. Regardless, no one was able to see you at the time.

And at that time, whatever view you had was replaced.

Before you was a dark purple void with nothing but floating, blasted pieces of what looked to be city streets, one of which you were standing on. Yet, strangely, the city streets seem like they are all different. On one, you can see some Japanese writing, though you may not recognize it as such. On another, you can tell that it is sideways from a canal, as if it was from Venice.

Your surprise at your current situation is, unfortunately, taken advantage of.

Swift as the wind in the night, some unknowable force had suddenly seized you. A strange, snakelike arm grasped its way around you, while a dreadful, awful smell reached your nostrils.

The smell was some sort of paralyzing toxin, constricting your movements, stiffening your muscles until you could no longer even feel them. Any struggle that you might have put up has been neatly squashed.

A snakelike, chilling voice whispers in your ear.

"We have plans for you, demigod. Oh, do we have plans for you."

You are knocked out cold, collapsing in the harsh grip of the creature holding you.

When you come to, you feel as though you are in flight, yet nothing is propelling you or carrying you. You appear to be above some sort of city. It's massive, easily the size of the island of Manhattan. Visions suddenly blast at you, striking you with a great vigor, causing your head to ache terribly.

"A glimpse," said the snakelike voice, now invading your head, with a smug sound. "Of what is to come for you."

You could see a group of what appeared to be fellow half-bloods, in full armor, close to your age. There were four in all and each was carrying their weapons. They looked to be inside a building, which you speculated was probably in the city below, engaged in combat with a swarm of giant scorpions.

The one in lead shouted out, "To the left! Another group just entered!" He swung his celestial bronze sword, slicing the stinger tail off of a scorpion before stabbing it between its chitinous armor with the tip of his blade.

"Got it!" shouted another, a girl heaving a spear, and approaching the group to the left. "Come get some, you overgrown freaks!"

She lifted her spear up, while at the same time blocking with her shield like the Spartans of the old times. She stabbed a scorpion between the eyes, before skewering another's tail. "Take that! And that! And-"

The tip of a stinger tail pierced her neck, causing a disgusting gurgling sound to come from her throat, right before a gush of blood escaped as the offending scorpion withdrew its deadly appendage. The girl's now limp body fell to the ground, a huge bloody hole where her throat used to be.

"No!" shouted another, prompting him to dive into the group of scorpions that had killed the girl. "You monsters! I'm going to kill you!" He lifted his broadsword, sweeping it across the group of scorpions. Waves of blood splashed around, covering him in the red liquid. He started laughing maniacally. "You shouldn't have done that! You shouldn't have done that!" He hefts his sword, squashing the scorpions even after he's killed them.

He is so distracted with his madness that he failed to see a massive scorpion approach him from behind. Grabbing him by the torso with one of its pincers, it swiftly cut him into two pieces, the upper and lower bodies sent flying away with massive gushes of blood splattering everywhere.

The fourth one, using a sword and a shield, looked like he wanted to charge the scorpions that killed his comrades, but the leader stopped him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head quickly, before returning to battling.

"This is a lost cause," the leader said, as he blew away another scorpion with his sword.

The other managed to bash a scorpion away with his shield, covering his defensive weapon with an icky, green color. "We're getting slaughtered," the other added.

"That seems to be the point," the leader said, continuing to battle. "These things aren't supposed to be here, not from what it said on the map."

"Damn it!" the other shouted, smashing a scorpion to pieces with his shield. "I knew I should've told her not to take it!" His eyes quickly darted to the body of the girl with the spear.

"Save it," the leader said in reply, skewering a scorpion between the eyes with his sword. "We're going to need to-" The giant scorpion struck again, this time impaling the leader with his massive stinger tail. The remaining survivor's eyes widened in shock.

"G-get out of h-here!" The leader managed to choke out. He pulled several bombs out of his pocket, which you recognized as Greek fire. "Find someplace safe!" He inched himself along the stinger tail, before throwing the Greek fire down, covering the giant scorpion and himself in flames. The scorpion's shrieks pierced the survivor's ears, and he screamed in frustration.

He ran, jumping over stinger tails and giant chitinous armored shells, before reaching a broken window. Looking down, it was a sheer drop, easily several stories high. Behind him, an army of giant scorpions bearing down on his location.

"No choice," he muttered to himself. "Gods help me." He jumped out of the window, though the vision ends there and you can't tell if he survived.

Your head aches further as the vision ends, causing you to grasp your temples.

"What's that?" the smug, snake voice says in your head. "Not enough for you? Let's see, how about someone more famous?" It laughs, but it is a bitter laugh, as if it was finding irony in calling someone "famous."

Another vision strikes you, this time of a harbor, but still within the same city, you reckon. You spot someone in navy blue leather armor, running across the harbor. His black hair and green eyes, along with his distinctive sword makes him unmistakable. It's Percy Jackson.

Behind Percy was a group of three minotaurs, rushing at him with the speed and tenacity of an entire herd of bulls.

Percy stopped in his tracks as he looked back, raising his sword in defense. The first minotaur reached him, attempting to strike him with its horns. It failed as Percy jumped up, and landed on its back, before firmly planting his sword into its neck. A little too firmly, it seemed, as he struggled to remove it.

He failed and had to roll off the back of the recently deceased minotaur, lest he be pierced in the back by two angry minotaurs. He grunted as he rolled, before swerving around to face the two monsters.

"You know," he quipped. "I liked it better when there was only one of you guys."

The other two charged him, blindly following their rage-filled instincts. Percy did something that some would call stupid, charging the also-charging minotaurs and letting out a battle cry of his own. At the last second he crouched and slid under, between the legs of one of the minotaurs. They quickly became confused, unable to stop the momentum of their charge.

Percy took advantage of this, jumping onto the back of one of the minotaurs. "Hey, bull-breath!" he quipped again, before grasping one horn and pulling, hard. The minotaur screamed, before Percy was able to wrench the horn free. "Here's a taste of your own medicine!" He plunged the horn into the brainpan of the minotaur, instantly killing it.

"Yeah, how about tha-" Percy was interrupted as the other minotaur charged him, managing to slice through a portion of his leg, causing blood to start trickling down his thigh. Percy screamed in protest, but managed to painfully scramble away.

Looking around for any sort of weapon, he spotted a chain connected to an anchor. He started heaving slightly, before rushing to the chain, obviously in pain. He quickly unclasped the chain from the anchor. "Come get it, Toro," Percy taunted.

The bull-man hybrid rushed him, but Percy was ready. He threw the chain in the air and dodged the minotaur. Grabbing the chain again, he wrapped it around the minotaur's neck, and pulled, hard. The minotaur, forgetting about Percy entirely, was focusing all his strength on trying to pull away the chain.

"Just die already!" Percy shouted, before he pulled with all his might. A sickening crack filled the night air, as the Minotaur slumped forward, its neck bones smashed.

Percy fell backwards, looking very obviously tired and with a wound that might lead to his demise. Sweat covered his brow, and he managed a short groan before collapsing, getting knocked unconscious from the blood loss.

Once again, the vision ends before you can tell if Percy had died or not, but the quickly growing twisting in your stomach isn't helping you think of the brighter side. The voice had told you that these visions would show the things to come. What did that mean?

Eventually, your flying grinds to a halt as you suddenly find yourself in a section of the large city. You find yourself in full battle gear, which encompasses your requisite armor and weapons. Next to you is your backpack, which you find is full of your possessions, along with supplies, including water and food, as well as medicine.

The voice materializes again, laughing with ever-increasing smugness in the back of your ear drums.

"This is the ultimate test of your prowess, demigod," retorted the voice. "There is something hidden in this city. Find it and I will let you live. It will be obvious enough, believe me. For now, you will try to survive. And I do mean, try. It will not be easy. In fact, I don't expect you to live longer than a few days!"

The voice bellowed with laughter, causing your head to start aching again.

"Demigod, welcome to the City of Lost Dreams. Good luck. You'll need it!"

Suddenly, the voice disappears, leaving you alone with just your possessions and this looming, dark city.

**A/N: Well, let's just get this show on the road. Don't expect too many detailed author's notes, because I'm trying to go for at least a semi-serious fic here. Anyway, I should probably explain how this works. There are going to be a lot of people dying in this fic, so if you get upset because your character dies, well remember that your character is not the main character. (Now, that doesn't mean that your character WILL die, but at least rest assured that if they DO, then it will be for a good reason, and the plot and characters will be affected by some significant degree.)**

**Who is the main character? Well, I'll give you a hint. It's not anybody's OC and certainly not mine. So, yes, it's someone from the books.**

**Without further ado, here's the OC form. Fill it out, but please keep within my parameters. I'm trying to keep things realistic here.**

**OC FORM**

**Name: (Please, nothing ridiculous.)**

**Nickname: (Optional, but there you go. Also, nothing ridiculous.)**

**Gender: (Pretty self-explanatory.)**

**Camp: (Jupiter or Half-Blood)**

**Godly Parent: (No Big Three. No Artemis or Hera. Please.)**

**Age: (12-18)**

**Race:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Build: (Scrawny? Athletic?)**

**Eye Color: (Nothing unrealistic, please.)**

**Hair Color: (Also, nothing unrealistic. And you can't justify it as "dyed" unless it makes sense within your character's history.)**

**Hair Style:**

**Hometown:**

**Family: (Any siblings? Who's the mortal parent?)**

**Personality: (Constantly angry? Really hyper? Super emo? Describe. Also, nothing too unrealistic, please.)**

**Background: (What's their story? Now, this is extremely important. You must be incredibly detailed here. I assume you love books if you read Percy Jackson, so try to craft a decent backstory for your character.)**

**Weapon(s): (No guns. No transforming weapons. No stygian iron. ONLY Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. PLEASE. Other than that, any weapon goes.)**

**Usual Clothes: (What do they usually wear? What kind of armor do they have? Nothing ridiculous either, please, and also remember that they are Roman and Greek warriors, not heavily armored knights.)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**Favorite Book:**

**Permission to use in M-Rated Content: (By M-Rated Content, I mean sexual acts. I'll just be straight up about that.)**

**Anything else you wanted to tell me:**

**And with that, I'll remain until I get enough submissions for Chapter 1.**

**Adieu, my friends.**


	2. Setting the Tone

**A/N – Allow me to very quickly apologize for the long timespan that I did not post any updates. I was bedridden for several days, which led me to not be able to work on this until recently so all I could do was reply to PMs. Incidentally, once I got started working on it, I became increasingly dissatisfied with it, cutting out entire sections and shortening some. As such, it's not as long as the unedited version (which was a complete mess; though to be fair, this is still sort of a mess). I've also had to rewrite entire sections and heavily re-edit some in order to maintain the effects of a scene.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**SETTING THE TONE**

**Day 1 - Dusk**

Hector Weville felt like he was losing his mind. Sitting down on a sidewalk, he looked around at the tall buildings around him frantically. He was currently attempting not to hyperventilate, but he felt like he was failing miserably in that regard.

"Okay, Hector, keep calm. Keep calm. I said, keep calm!"

He breathed in deeply, letting the warm nighttime air fill his nostrils. He kept that breath in for one second, two seconds, three seconds…

Finally, he breathed out, letting the air escape his lungs through his mouth. He rubbed his eyes deeply, noting that he was probably not looking so good right there. He had managed to spawn in the city with full battle armor on, which was actually not helping the circulation around his lungs any one bit, as the armor sometimes had a tendency to make it hard to breathe.

He loosened the straps, slowly, and breathed in again. Finding that this time, sufficient air had taken form in his lungs, he looked around again, more slowly. For the first time, he began to take in his surroundings.

He appeared to be in a more residential area of the city, with various apartment buildings standing tall, along with some small stores strewn about between them. He spotted an abandoned grocery next to a tall, brick-laden apartment building.

He looked up and found that it was a full moon and an incredibly clear (almost fantastically, unrealistically clear) sky was above him. The moon was utterly brilliant in the strangely starless night, and it cast a deep blue light upon everything.

He shivered. It was getting pretty cold, too.

He pulled up the top of his hood, chastising himself that he let it fall down. He also made sure that he had his glasses on. The last thing he needed was someone who could help him out _not_ helping him out just because they saw his eyes. Though, realistically, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't just chicken out at the first sign of anyone _or anything_, really.

But he had to keep calm about it. He had to find some allies. He had to-

"Freeze!"

_Well, crap_.

Hector whisked around, before placing his hands high up into the air to show that he didn't have any weapons.

"Please don't hurt me!" he blurted out on instinct, almost wincing as if anticipating someone would start hitting him. Eventually, he mustered enough courage to look up to see who had shouted out, making sure that his eyes were firmly covered by his glasses.

There was a girl there, pointing what looked to be some sort of bronze (Hector guessed it was the celestial kind of bronze, but that stuff was really rare in Camp Jupiter) rapier at him, a very determined look in her gray eyes. Her black hair fell down her shoulders, touching the tips of her grey tank top, which juxtaposed perfectly with the light gray of her short shorts.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Hector Weville, uh, son of Phobos, thirteen years old, um, five foot zero-"

"That's enough." He could see her rolling her eyes.

She lowered her sword, signaling Hector that it was okay to start calming dawn. For Hector's case, his heart was beating loudly enough that he thought she'd probably be able to hear it.

She walked over to him, sheathing her rapier at her side. Hector noted then (that he didn't notice before) that she also had a dagger strapped to her thigh. Just then, his two daggers felt really uncomfortable at his waist.

"I just needed to make sure you weren't some shapeshifter or something," she said, almost casually, brushing past Hector, heading for an apartment building behind him.

_She was leaving already?_

Hector shook himself out of his stupor before following behind her.

"Hey, wait!" he exclaimed. "I, uh, I'm kind of alone out here. I was hoping, maybe, I could find someone to team up with?"

The girl looked him over, narrowing her eyes at him. Finally, she nodded. "You know, what? That can work out. I don't exactly have a giant list of allies I can team up with right now. Friends either, for that matter."

Hector sensed that there was probably a story behind that, but he decided to leave that for later. For now, he was just thankful that someone had decided to have the good graces of helping him out.

He tried his best to look grateful, even bowing a little. "Thanks so much, miss… um. What's your name?"

"Emiko Tokiwa," she answered, straightening herself out a little. "You can just call me Emi."

"Thanks, Miss Emi."

"Just Emi."

"Thanks, Emi."

A sudden piercing howl screeched through the night. The two demigods turned to where the sound was coming from, which from their perspective was quite near.

At the end of street stood, or perhaps glowered, a beast of banal carnacy. Fur of the deepest, darkest black covered its skin, juxtaposing it neatly with the light blue color cast by the full moon. Long claws extended from its disturbingly elongated arms, which were also incredibly muscled. Eyes of the deepest amber stared at the two half-bloods, while it growled, almost menacingly.

Hector could see its claws twitching as it looked to be baring its straight, razor-sharp teeth.

Emi grabbed Hector's arm, pulling him away from the streets. However, he was stuck there, frozen in fear.

"We need to get inside," she urged, pulling him harder.

"R-right…" he mumbled under his breath, becoming too fearful to not take his eyes off of the creature at the end of the road. As they entered the apartment building, he could feel the amber eyes of the wolf-creature upon him, making his skin crawl.

Emi shut the door tight, locking it. She looked at Hector who was currently busy breathing heavily and sitting down on the floor as sweat dripped down his forehead and neck.

"What was that thing?" he asked, not looking up from the carpeted floor.

"Werewolf," she replied, glancing at her rapier. She didn't say anything else.

"Werewolf," Hector breathed to himself, sighing. He rubbed his eyes. He felt tired. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at Camp or at New Rome, or something. Not this.

"Come on," Emi said, gesturing to him as she began climbing the wooden stairs. Almost breathlessly, Hector got up and began scaling the stairs with her.

"Where are we going?" asked Hector, as he looked up, but caught a view of Emi's rump through her shorts, causing him to look down and blush, cursing himself silently.

"I've got a safe house up here," she said. "Set it up early today."

"Safe house? Then why were you out?" Hector questioned. "Gathering supplies?"

"Bullseye," she said, gesturing to her burlap backpack.

The two ascended to the third floor and reached Room 302, before Emi promptly turned around and peered at Hector.

"Before I let you through any further," she started, "I need a guarantee. A guarantee that you won't stab me in the back."

Hector wondered where she was getting the idea that he would stab her in the back, but he shrugged it off to nerves and well-deserved paranoia. He held his hand up.

"I swear."

"Good," Emi said, her eyes softening a bit. Hector swore that he could see the faintest hints of a smile creep up on her lips. "I think this will be good."

oOo

"You know what? I fucking give up."

Raven Hamilton had dejectedly slumped into the driver's seat of a black luxury car. To her left, the car window was smashed open, thanks to Raven's sword. Currently, she was working on hotwiring the car which, thanks to her lack of any technical knowledge, was becoming incredibly irritating for her.

The half-blood had decided that she was tired of walking around the empty city streets all by herself at night, and that hijacking a car was a much better idea.

Raven sighed, before throwing her hands up in the air. She checked her gear. She had her sword, which she had been using the tip of to try to plunge into the key slot of the car to no avail. Her bow was lying in the back of the car, along with her quiver of arrows. Inside her backpack, she guessed that it had enough food to last her for at least a few days, as well as spare clothing.

Raven looked at herself in the car's mirror. Her purple-streaked black hair looked the same as it always had, but Raven couldn't place why she was bothered by how her hair looked. Her excessively black clothing looked fine in and of itself, but Raven was finding little things here and there that bothered her about her outfit. As if it was a little too clean. Her honey-colored eyes stared back at her.

Finally, she sighed again and sat back against the seat once more.

"And what the fuck is up with this whole situation, anyway? Kidnapping? What the hell is going on? Gods damn…"

Raven was feeling awfully depressed at that moment, which for her was an almost regular occurrence, but her depressed feeling was certainly being amplified at that moment. She groaned, before kicking the dashboard.

"Stupid fucking car!" she eloquently stated, as she continued to connect the bottom of her footwear with the plastic exterior of the vehicle's dashboard. "Fucking work!"

Suddenly, the car started up, the engine roaring loudly.

For the first time that day, Raven smiled.

"About fucking time, Raven," she congratulated herself.

Unfortunately, this would also be the last time that she would smile.

All of a sudden, the driver's side car door flew open. In fact, it didn't just fly open. It was torn off of its hinges and literally flew a good forty feet away. Raven's eyes widened in surprise and shock. What didn't help was the large, grimy hand that suddenly found its way onto Raven's throat. Her eyes widened even farther, as she realized she couldn't breathe.

Choking, she tried her hardest to claw the hand away. Overcoming her surprise for the briefest second, she spied a look at the aggressor. What she saw made her want to scream.

A raggedy black cloak surrounded most of the features of this… man, creature, whatever it was. Its hand felt like it was made out of metal, considering how tightening and cold its grip was, which she could feel through its oil-splashed glove. But its face…

Its face was like a nightmare. No eyes, no mouth, no ears. It was completely featureless. It was the sort of face that you would see in a dream. A hellish face. The sort of face that you would forget because it was too painful to remember. But you would remember the fear that you felt when you gazed upon it.

And that was exactly how Raven Hamilton was feeling at that moment.

And with its grip on her throat increasing, she screamed as the blood vessels in her neck popped, letting her eyes roll into her head. Her neck snapped and the resounding cracking of the bones echoed through the empty streets, almost overpowering the sound of the car's engines. The last sound to echo from Hamilton's throat was a sickening gurgle, as blood seeped from her mouth.

"Because that's all they wrote," it said, before shuffling away.

oOo

"So, your name's Evelyn, right?"

"Just call me Eva."

"Okay, Eva. How's life?"

Evelyn Halcyon Parker, daughter of Hestia, turned to look at the person talking to her. Tremaine Shawn Carter (who had previously informed Eva to simply call him, "Tre") was currently looking at her intently. He had coaca-colored skin and his black hair sat atop his head in a neutral style. He wore a Roman breastplate over some casual clothes, which Tre had informed her was of something called "Russell."

Eva, for her part, had wavy black hair streaked with auburn and strawberry blonde (at that, Tre had decided to laugh, as he thought that it was of awfully specific coloration). Her blue-green eyes were strangely colored, with rims of gold and red (at this, Tre had also laughed, for the unusual eye color made her eyes look bloodshot all the time). Her decorative red breastplate hung tightly on her clothes.

"Okay, _Tre_, let's get one thing straight here."

"Okay, _Eva_," replied Tre, a neutral smile on his face.

Eva sighed, not knowing whether to facepalm or just shut up. She did the former, before sighing and looking at Tre again.

"Tre, listen," she pleaded. "You do realize the situation we're in, right?"

"Mostly," he said. "My head still hurts from getting here."

"Then at the very least, can you stop trying to make idle conversation?"

"But I'm bipolar."

"…" Eva looked at him incredulously. "You do realize… that that's not an excuse, right?"

"What?" Tre asked, looking completely flabbergasted. "It totally is!"

"No," Eva said. "Look, being bipolar isn't an excuse to act stupid in a situation like this!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

oOo

Conor (no last name, apparently) woke up, feeling incredibly dizzy.

Well, woke up, but it was more like he woke _down_. Conor was currently upside down, hanging from a streetlight in the middle of an abandoned street in some part of the city he had seen in the vision prior.

Hanging upside down, he grunted, trying to reach up and untie the bonds that held his feet to the streetlight. "Come on, you," he muttered.

A sudden sound pierced through the night air, like a strange cackling. It slowly got louder and louder, and Conor could swear he saw dark shapes form in the background. As they got closer, he could see that they were like some kind of bugs, some kind of…

Scorpions.

_No. No, no, no._

His blue eyes wandered frantically for a way to quickly untie himself from the streetlight. Finally remembering that he had his two swords still sticking out of the sheath on his back, he fumbled to retrieve one of them.

Grabbing the one with the gold-plated diamond-inlaid hilt, called Order, his increasingly sweaty hands led him to accidentally let go of it. It clattered onto the hard concrete with a resounding clank, which only further embroiled the speed of the oncoming scorpions.

_NO NO NO._

He gripped his other sword, a dark ruby-inlaid sword, called Chaos, and frantically attempted cutting away at his bonds. However, it was to no avail. His bonds weren't made out of wood or any sort of normal metal. They seemed to be made out of imperial gold. Furiously, he began clanging his blade against the bonds, but it seemed to do nothing.

He looked again and saw that the scorpions were now nearly upon him.

"No, please," he muttered to himself, his sweaty hand leading him to let go of the sword. It fell to the ground, next to its brother-sword.

"Apollo, dad. Please." He prayed, clasping his hands together in desperation. He closed his eyes, even, but still, nothing happened.

The scorpions were upon him, their furious eyes glowing with blue fire.

His screams pierced through the night.

oOo

"Did you hear that?" Tre questioned, looking around all suspicious-like.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Hear what?"

"Like a weird piercing noise. Like a scream?"

"No, Tre, I didn't hear a scream."

"I swear I heard it."

"Then check your ears, Romeo," she said, trudging along further down the street.

"The name's Tre!"

The pair had decided to walk through the city streets at night, but it was getting awfully foggy. A pervasive mist had slowly begun to envelope that part of the city. It was making things hard to see, and also hard to focus.

"You know, I always-"

Eva rolled her eyes again. "What is it, Tre? Always what?"

She turned around, but found that Tre was nowhere to be found. Suddenly alarmed, she pulled out her sword, doing a 360 turn in order asses her area.

"Tre?" she called out. "Where are you?"

A sudden hissing noise caused her to turn around with a yelp, right before an imperial gold gladius connected with her breastplate, causing sparks to fly and for Eva to stagger backwards, surprised but not injured.

Tre stood there, looking fiercely at the now-distraught Eva with a growing blue fury in his eyes. He growled in an almost animalistic manner before raising his gladius to strike again.

"Tre, what the fuck are you doing?" Eva demanded as she braced herself with her sword.

Parrying Tre's swing at her, she doubled to his side and swung her sword at his sword-arm, hoping to disable him. There was no such luck, however, and Tre moved with incredible speed, blocking Eva's oncoming hit with his own gladius.

Eva cursed under her breath. _What the hell is happening?_

Eva turned on the offensive, performing a downward slash onto Tre, which he was quick to block. Eva pressed her attack on, slamming her sword hard against Tre's gladius. He didn't miss a beat, swiping back against every single slash and stab that Eva had in store for him.

She stepped back a little, forming a defensive posture while she thought up of a battle plan. As far as she knew, Tre only had the sword to rely on. Eva, on the other hand, also had a crossbow, which she figured wouldn't be that much help. However, she had her dagger, _Katoptris_. Glancing down at it for a second, she started realizing a plan.

Tre advanced, testing the waters with various strikes from different angles, but Eva's defense wouldn't budge. Yet.

Eva finally put her plan into action after blocking a final strike from Tre. Grasping her dagger from her thigh holster she threw it at Tre, hitting him squarely in his thigh. Embedding itself deeply, the dagger caused Tre to howl in pain and grab his leg. This was the opening that Eva was waiting for.

She charged him, letting out a battle cry. She went with a downward strike, aiming to hit him from above. However, his sword arm moved unerringly quickly, blocking Eva's finishing move. He looked at her with a look of pure hatred and anger. Anger and hatred, which were in his blue, glowing eyes.

Eva realized, then, that he was possessed.

Managing to hold against Eva's strike with just one hand, he pulled the dagger out of his thigh, stabbing her squarely in the stomach, between the chinks in her breastplate.

Doubling back in pain, Eva realized that she was bleeding out. She staggered backwards, walking haphazardly in the opposite direction from Tre in a vain attempt to try and get out of the situation. That's when she saw him advance on her, slowly.

She raised her sword in yet another sloppy attempt at remaining alive, but the dagger sticking out of her stomach impeded her attempt massively. In the end, her sword did nothing but show her continued defiance.

First, Tre effortlessly dodged an attempted swing from Eva. Then, he swung upwards with his sword, severing Eva's sword arm. She screamed in pain, but that screaming was very quickly cut short when Tre swerved around and decapitated her with a swing of his gladius. Her head rolled down the foggy street, staining it blood red.

Just as if nothing had even happened, Tre quickly began taking all of Eva's equipment. Her sword, a small shield from her back, a highly-decorative gold-and-red crossbow with accompanying bolts, and finally her dagger, which he drew from her stomach with a sickening noise. Next, he unbolted her breastplate and slung it over his shoulder.

Suddenly, a sound echoed from the dark fog. Footsteps clattered, sounding of the clinking of metal. A cloaked figure emerged from seemingly nowhere, a sword and bow attached to his figure. Tre suddenly dropped down to his knees, before raising all of the gear and showing it to the figure.

The figure nodded and its featureless face surveyed it. It took the crossbow in his oiled, gloved hand and slung it over his back along with the shield. It observed the name _Katoptris_ on the dagger before slipping it into one of many sheaths in his cloak. It took the strangely colored sword and added it next to the sword he was currently carrying. It then took Tre's sword, noticing that the word _Sicarios_ was etched on its side.

Suddenly, Tre started twitching madly. His eyes widened as he saw Eva's dead, mutilated body. And his eyes no long glowed with the blue fire it had previously had.

"You mons-"

Tre's head rolled to the ground as it swiped the sword across in an arc, cutting it loose from his neck. The figure took a glance at the sword, noting the blood that had come from two half-bloods that day. It slipped it into another sheath as if nothing had even happened.

"If they had written more, perhaps these two would have lived longer," it said, cryptically, before walking away, the sound of metal echoing in its wake.

oOo

Emi's makeshift apartment was, surprisingly, incredibly organized. It was spacious enough, with several rooms. The walls were painted a relaxing beige-orange color, which were very soothing on the eyes. The rest of the apartment was decorated sparsely, but tastefully. There was no television for example (not that there would be a signal in this setting).

Hector whistled a little. "Nice place," he stated simply, before moving to a comfortable seat not close to any windows.

_No need to let the werewolf know where we are_.

He plomped down on the seat, sighing in relaxation as the soft texture of the chair absorbed his body. He sighed again as he removed his armor, letting his muscles relax a little.

"Today's certainly been eventful," he said to himself, before loosening his twin daggers from his back and looking at them wistfully. "I'd really hate it if I end up having to use these things."

"You better be ready to fight," Emi said, before sitting opposite from Hector. It seemed that she had retrieved a cold drink from the refrigerator and was currently drinking from it.

Hector's eyes wandered down to the water droplets from the bottle of water which were landing on Emi's tank top and her thighs, slowly and meticulously painting a way down her skin…

_No! Bad Hector! BAD! You are not going to be a pervert around this girl!_

Hector squirmed a bit, coughing as he became increasingly uncomfortable. He could feel Emi's eyes on him with an eyebrow raised. She placed the bottle of water on a coffee table before crossing her legs and letting out a breath.

"You know, you're allowed to look."

_Oh great, she did catch me. Isn't that ju- wait, what?_

"…what?" Hector repeated, not exactly believing his ears.

"But no more than that."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so disappointed. I don't exactly extend this to everyone. Just don't do anything perverted without my permission."

"Okay, um, but why?"

"Who am I to deny someone a good view? I didn't work this body out like this without expecting a few eyes on me."

"Right, uh, it's kind of- nice. Your body, I mean. It's nice. That's not perverted to say, is it? I mean, if it is, I'm really sorry."

"Coming from you, it's just cute."

"Coming from me?"

"Because you're only thirteen and shorter than me. If you were older, I'd knock you out."

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem."

oOo

**A/N: Please leave a review. I would be very grateful.**


End file.
